Zuko
Zuko was an anti-villain in Avatar The Last Airbender especially in the first season. He was banished by his father, Firelord Ozai and sought to capture or kill Avatar Aang to redeem himself. He gradually became good and eventually joined Aang's companions. He became Firelord after he defeated his sister Azula on the day that would have marked the coronation of his sister as Fire Lord. He is also one of the supporting characters in The Legend of Korra. Background Zuko is a firebending master, born as a prince in the Fire Nation Royal Family, who held the throne to the Fire Nation from 100 AG to 167 AG. His story often paralleled that of Avatar Aang. Initially Team Avatar's primary enemy, Zuko's life revolved around trying to capture the long-lost Avatar to end his banishment and regain his honor as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko is easily recognized by the distinctive scar on the left side of his face. It was given to him by his father, Fire Lord Ozai, shortly before his banishment as a result of an incident in which he unintentionally disrespected his father by speaking out of turn and refusing to duel him. With support from his uncle, General Iroh, and after much internal struggle and turmoil, Zuko rejected Ozai and his model of the Fire Nation. He instead joined the Avatar's group to become Aang's friend and firebending teacher and was determined to end the war and restore both his and the Fire Nation's honor. While Aang defeated Ozai, Zuko, with the help of Katara, defeated his prodigious younger sister Princess Azula and took his place as Fire Lord, declaring the end of the Hundred Year War and the start of an era of love and peace. At the beginning of his reign, Zuko had to overcome great difficulties and solve several crises, especially those caused by the Harmony Restoration Movement. Nevertheless, he succeeded in maintaining peace and eventually became one of the founders of the United Republic of Nations. Zuko retired from his position as Fire Lord in 167 AG and became an ambassador of peace, relinquishing the throne to his daughter. Book 1: Water Zuko's primary purpose in the shows Book 1: Water chapter was as an antagonist, however even while functioning as a ruthless antagonist it was established early on that Zuko's personal honor mattered more to him than his ambitions or potential glory. By the end of the book Zuko turns on his rival, General Zhao, but in so doing sets off doubts about his loyalty to the Fire Nation. Book 2: Earth By the show's second book chapter, Earth, Zuko is confronted by his sister Azula, a more ruthless and skilled rival than Zhao, who unlike him had no redeeming qualities or notions of honor. Resisting an attempt to take him prisoner makes Zuko and his Uncle realize they must go into hiding in the Earth Kingdom as normal citizens. As both were still apparently Fire Nation, Zuko and his uncle Iroh pose as refugees from the Fire Nation to avoid the political stigma against them. During Book 2: Earth Zuko begins to seriously reconsider his purpose in life and attempts to separate his need to please his father from his sense of justice and attempt to sort out which was more important to him. Book 3: Fire By Book 3: Fire Zuko had teamed up with Azula to corner Aang allowing Azula to kill the Avatar (It would turn out later though Aang was legally dead briefly he was revived), however being redeemed in the eyes of his father cost more than Aang's apparent death and Zuko was required to turn in and on Iroh. Even with renewed luxury and public adulation Zuko eventually sees how mad his father is and combined with his guilt over turning on his uncle Zuko eventually makes up his mind to oppose his father's tyranny once he finds out the avatar was still alive. As Aang is the most real threat and genuine cause that opposes Fire Lord Ozai's grip on the world, Zuko decides helping him would be the best way to remove his father from power. Mid-way through Book 3 Zuko commits entirely to helping Aang in his quest to master all the elements and defeat the Firelord. By the end of the book Zuko proves himself to Aang and his friends and becomes part of the team proper. Once Ozai is defeated Aang and the others are more than happy to see Zuko as the new Firelord even with his history as their enemy. Personality Prince Zuko has always been obsessed with pride and honor, as is empathized within the Fire Nation culture and his family in particular. Zuko's character metamorphosis in Book 2 was the first time Zuko began to separate the differences between honor as pride and glory from honor as personal standards and social equality. Zuko becomes physically ill when he first begins to abandon the notion of pride and through-out the remainder of Book 2 and Book 3 flip flops back and forth between his standards v his pride. Zuko's personality is often the subject of base breaking among the show's fan base, some adore him and have since Book 1, others never liked anything about him and saw him as a drawn out cliche' and others felt the shift in tone during his character arc was so stark that he seemed to go back and forth between believable motives and methods. Abilities 'Fire Bending' Zuko is a very skilled firebender who controls his fire quite well, though not at the same level as his gifted sister, Azula, who can create both blue fire and lightening. When challenged to Agni Kai by Admiral Zhao, Zuko was able to beat him fairly easily, thanks to all his training. Zuko's fire was fueled by rage and anger, which he had plenty of, but when he redeemed himself and joined Team Avatar, his rage lowered and his firebending weakened. It was later when he realized that Firebending was not fueled by anger, but determination, where his fire bending grew once again due to his determination to take his spot at the throne and help Aang defeat his father. 'Lightning redirection' Zuko attempted to learn lightening bending from Iroh after his and Iroh's lives were threatened by Azula. He failed to master it at every attempt, however, as he had not faced his "inner turmoil", as a lightening bender must know precisely what they truly want, and Zuko had always been borderline between his father's expectations and his own free will. When he finally seemed to decide on free will, Zuko took a shocking turn back into his fathers expectations when he was given the ultimate chance to kill the avatar. In the end, Zuko never learned how to bend Lightening. Instead, Iroh taught him how to absorb and redirect lightning, something neither Azula nor Ozai were knowledgable of. He later employed this technique against his father (when he left the Nation) and Azula (to protect Katara). In the latter engagement, Zuko redirected the blast in an improper stance, as he had jumped into the lightning's path, and so failed to redirect it completely and resulted in serious injury. Though he seems to have overcome his inner turmoil, he does not create lightning for the remainder of the series. 'Physical abilities' In addition to his firebending, Zuko is highly skilled in unarmed combat, able to break apart oncoming spears with his hands and legs, and disarm, subdue or defeat opponents. He is also equally masterful with his dual dao blades, the latter skill he picked up after being trained by the sword master Piandao. He would use these two skills as his primary tactics whenever he was in his Blue Spirit disguise, unable to firebend, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his firebending. He was able to defeat multiple foes using only his swords. He also dueled evenly with Jet and his dual hook swords until the fight was broken up by the Dai Li and Jet was arrested. Zuko defeated several Earth Kingdom soldiers with his Dao swords and minimum effort, only resorting to firebending when faced with a powerful earthbender; even then he was able to hold off the earthbender's attacks for several moments with only his blades. His skill was such that his father, Fire Lord Ozai, opted not to face him during an eclipse, when neither of them could firebend. Zuko is very physically capable, able to almost nonchalantly launch a person with a single hand and smash through iron shackles with a single kick. He is also quite fast and agile, able to perform great acrobatic feats, such as running across walls, doing mid-air twirls, scaling vertical faces with great efficiency and climbing speed, and jumping large distances to avoid enemy attacks with noticeable agility and free-running skills. Zuko is skilled at infiltration and stealth; able to sneak into heavily-defended fortresses and conceal himself effectively for long periods of time. All of these skills would serve him while he was disguised as the Blue Spirit. Zuko was also a skilled tracker, able to track the airborne Avatar all across the world, something that his friends later acknowledged in hopes of finding Aang when he disappeared. While not as naturally adept at strategy and academics as his sister, Zuko is quite intelligent. Throughout the series, he demonstrated himself to be a skilled strategist, able to exploit any situation to his advantage. Zuko used his ship's damages as a smokescreen to conceal his movements from Zhao. He is also able to form alliances with people with special skills, such as June, and use them to his advantage. However, Zuko tended to have a hot-headed nature that caused him to never fully think his actions through. For example, he was able to his exploit advantages in the Northern Water Tribe, and get into the Spirit Oasis to capture Aang, but he did not figure a way back out ahead of time which caused him to almost freeze to death. Zuko began to think things out more toward the end of the series, and he started to plan things out and think ahead to solve problems more often. When he and Aang needed to get in a specific room in the Sun Warrior ruins, Zuko was able to outsmart the Celestial Calendar, as it would only allow the room to open during a solstice. Zuko is also a gifted tsungi horn player, although it is clear that it is not his favorite instrument. Trivia *Zuko's first act as Fire Lord was to send search parties for his mother. *He's the only character in the show to have an episode to himself. *Zuko was a part of all three Agni Kais shown in the series. Gallery Aang_and_Zuko_in_the_Sun_Warrior_city.png|Aang and Zuko traveled together to learn firebending. Katara_and_Zuko_hug.png|After Zuko aided Katara in finding Yon Rha, she forgave him despite their complicated past. Hakoda_and_Zuko.png|Hakoda and Zuko cooperated with one another to perform a successful escape from the Boiling Rock. Zuko_and_Sokka.png|Zuko worked with Sokka to escape from the Boiling Rock. Zuko_film_portal.png|Zuko in The Last Airbender Avatar_=_Zuko_001.png Lord Zuko.png|Lord Zuko, alarmed about the escapes of Zaheer, Ghazan, and Ming-Hua, traveled north to warn Chiefs Desna and Eska of an imminent attack on P'Li's prison. Zuko & Mai Talk.jpg|Zuko & Mai talk Avatar 889_orig.jpg Zuko and mai kiss by luliiiluuu-d38hxsd.gif Zuko & Mai Together.png Zuko's enhanced firebending.png Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Son of a Villain Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Princes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Elementals Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Grandparents Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Retired Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Chi Masters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Orphans Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:The Legend of Korra Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Scarred Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Old Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Tsundere Category:The Chosen One Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Families Category:Bond Protector Category:Good Ruler